JACK!
by super-ninja-cupcake
Summary: Bunnymund and his girlfriend Tooth talk about sex and nosy Jack listens to their conversation all through the other side of the door. Rated T for mild cussing and suggesting themes. ONE-SHOT


**Look people. ****_If the words are like this and it's in a sentence it's someone thoughts._**** If it's one word like ****_this_**** I'm just emphasizing the word.** ENJOY!

It has been a year since the Phooka and the Fairy found feelings for each other and started dating, however, it has been only a few _months _since the other Guardians found out. The two had gotten cozy in one of the rooms when they were relaxing at North's and Jack walked in on them making out. Bunnymund tried threatening him a few times and when that didn't work Tooth resorted to begging. A week later the others found out. Tooth and Bunny were embarrassed but soon found out there was nothing to be embarrassed about really the others were perfectly fine with it really.

**Couple Weeks Later.**

Jack was walking through the halls of North's fort he had no idea what he was doing all he knew was that he is indeed walking. Jack stopped at the words he heard passing one of the many doors. It was a girlish giggle like…_Tooth? _

"Bunny stop!" Jack's pale face reddened was he really going to stand here and listen to this. _Yes._ was the first word that hit his mind. _God damn it I'm an awful person. An awful person who can use this against carrot breathe. _He smirked at the last comment and leaned closer to the door. The giggling continued for a couple more seconds, and then it stopped. "Why not?" asked Bunnymund_? Well no dip shit._ "You know why not." _Shit just got real._ "Come on tooth…"

"Bunnymund you know I want to do this as much as you do." _Okay I should really leave now._ Jacks legs wouldn't obey him. He didn't want to hear what might happen. But he didn't want to leave either. _Does this make me a bad person? Yes. Should I just walk away and let them do whatever they do. Yes. Will I just walk away and let them do whatever they do? Most likely no._ So it was decided Jack was going nowhere.

"But what if someone walks in on us or hears us?" Tooth continued. There was a pause. "What will our excuse be? 'Oh sorry excuse us for having sex?!' Bunnymund plus we'll mess up North's sheets." Jack tried to hold in his laughter yet he was kinda disgusted. _Bunnymund wants some but he can't have any! _Then an image of Bunnymund and Tooth having sex entered his mind. _Oh dear God I think I'm going to vomit._ A defeated sigh came from Bunnymund. "What if we wash the sheets when we're done?" "Bunnymund!" "God damn it." Jack was laughing so hard on the inside trying to hold it in.

**In the Room.**

"Tooth I really want this." Tooth looked at him thoughtfully. "I know and I promise you'll get it." She leaned in and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He gladly accept prodding his tongue begging to enter her mouth, she opened her mouth letting him pass the bounders' After a few seconds she broke off the kiss the last thing she wanted right now was an aroused Bunnymund. She leaned on her elbow and thought.

**Outside Room.**

_What's going on in there? Why is it so quiet? _"Where?" _Never mind._ "What mate?" "Where would we have sex?" There was a quiet moment. _Not the worst question ever. Kinda wondering that myself honestly._ "Well not here." Bunnymund answered. "Not my place, too many of my little fairy helpers." "Sandman…" _No._ Jack thought at the same time as the couple said "No." Out of nowhere Bunnymund exclaimed "Not Frostbite. No I refuse to go to him! He will never let me leave it down!" _I would do no such…actually I probably will._ He heard Toothiana laugh. "Fine it makes you feels that way than we won't go to Jack." Jack was sort of offended he kinda understood where the Bunny was coming from.

**Inside the Room**

Bunnymund thought while Tooth was leaning on him. "My Warren." She looked up "Hmm?" "My Warren Tooth. We can do it at my Warren." Tooth looked up at him happily. "Oh Bunny, that would be so cute!" Bunny chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement. "You and me in your cottage." She nuzzled him.

"Tooth don't get me wrong, but in my cottage in bed? Doesn't that seem kinda...Boring...?" Tooth just smiled at him. Then she sat on top of him. Similar to lotus position, she just leaned to him till her mouth was inches away from his ear and whispered "You said in the bed room?"

**Outside the Room**

Surprisingly Jack heard every single last word of that conversation and went wide-eyed. He never knew Tooth could be so….dirty. _Shit. A whole new unknown side of Toothiana comes out when she's with Bunnymund. Lucky bastard._

**Inside the Room**

Bunnymund was speechless. "Bunnymund don't look at me like that! I can be creative also!" Bunnymund by then could kinda find his voice. "I…Umm never said you weren't creative Tooth!" he laughed nervously. Then he grinned "How creative are you?" Tooth raised an eyebrow "Well like I said we don't have to use the bed. We have your whole house. The floor, the counter, the table, the couch, hell we can go in that meadow we like to hang out in." Bunnymund eyes widen "You don't know how much I love you right now."

**Outside the Room**

_Shit._

**Inside the Room**

"Bunnymund are you okay?" "Yeah, why?" Tooth just blushed "Because…because I feel a lump under me." Bunnymund blushed at the realization that he's sprouting one. "Oh umm."

**Outside the Room**

_That's just nasty…yet so funny._ Jack was too busy silently laughing to see that the door he's leaning on was slowly moving inward.

**Inside the Room**

"Sorry about that Tooth-" She held up her hand "No. I got you into this and I'm going to be the one to take you out of it." Puzzlement hit the bunny's face than reality slapped him. "Really?" he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. She whispered "Really." She started to move downward on him.

**Outside the Room**

_Why the hell am I moving?_ "Wha- AHH!"

**Don't really matter now does it?**

The two were startled by Frost sudden fall into the room. Toothiana flew up in surprise. "Jack what the hell mate!?" Tooth looked over to Bunnymund and gave him a look that said 'Chill out' "Now Jack. Honey how much did you hear?" Jack got up and dusted himself off. He opened his mouth as if to speak then sprinted out of the room. Leaving Tooth wide eyed and open mouthed and Bunnymund yelling after him "FROST!"


End file.
